Heat
by Brooklyn's worst nightmare
Summary: Oh no Kagome's in heat again. Can Inuyasha stay away or will something draw them together? inukag duh!


Disclaimer- I have good news and bad news

Inuyasha- What's the bad news?

I don't own Inuyasha! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome- No duh::rolls eyes: What's the good news

I just saved a bunch on money on my car insurance by switching to Geico

Hey dudes/dudettes, this is my first one-shot lemon fanfic so bear with me.

Thank you my loyal fans! ROCK ON! (wow I say that a lot)

Heat 

Inuyasha's View

Kagome's sweet scent drifted by me again.

"Oh fuck!" I said to myself, "She's in heat!"

I tried to keep everyone from noticing the huge tent in my pants (demons are bigger than humans :licks lips: ) by crossing my legs but unfortunately, Miroku, of all people, noticed.

"Is that a tent I see?" Miroku asked, a perverted grin on his face. "Well you're not a little boy anymore!"

I blushed. (poor Inuyasha)

Feh! What's it to you?"

"Oh. Kagome's in heat right?"

"Yup."

I thought Miroku would take a hint and leave me to ease my boner in peace, but as usual, he ignored my pleading signs.

"You know, there is a way to get a woman out of heat."

"Really!" He caught my interest. "Tell me! I'll try anything. My hand is getting sore and cold springs don't work!" (too much info)

Miroku looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then he whispered the solution in my ear.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT the FUCK? Kagome would never do that! As much as I want to, she won't!"

Miroku started to speak but was interrupted.

"Who wont what?" Kagome's sweet voice broke through my head

My eyes instantly became hazy and dark with desire and my erection strained against my fire hat robe to be fitted in her tight, hot core as her scent hit me, enveloping me in the scent of warm vanilla sugar. (that shit smell madd good!)

"I gotta go." I said abruptly, and ran away from her, which proved difficult to do when you have merchandise to bruise.

Kagome's POV

I'm starting to scare myself. Since about a month ago, I started having wet dreams about a certain silver haired sex machine (Rin- Shessy! Kagome- NO! Inuyasha!). The dream would never end, but I would wake up sweating, aroused and with wet panties. Fortunately, Inuyasha was too busy fighting demons, yelling at Kouga, bopping Shippou on his head, and running away to his clay pot bitch to notice my scent of arousal. (hurry up and die you slut pipe of cocky dick suckers! Also known as Kikyou) (if you are too dumb to realize, I hate Kikyou)

"Miroku?"

"Hmmmm?" He was interrupted from staring at Sango's ass while she slept.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell Inuyasha I'm in my era when he comes back."

"Whatever."

I then ran to the well and jumped in. Maybe if I'm lucky, no one is in the house. I need some alone time.

10 minutes and 1 less erection later

Inuyasha's View

I finally returned. Damn, that erection hurt. It took a while to ease it. As I looked around, I realized something was missing.

Wait, where's Kagome?

"Hey Monk?"

"WHAT!" He was disturbed from starting at Sango's ass (again)

"No need to yell! Where's Kagome?"

Miroku looked at me from 2 and ½ seconds and returned to staring at Sango.

"Kagome… well… go get her tiger!"

I ignored Miroku's last comment and jumped in the well. When the blue light faded and I was in Kagome's era, I jumped out and ran to Kagome's window.

On my way running, I heard moaning. Thinking she was hurt, I stormed through her window, not making a sound. I wasn't expecting to see her asleep.

Kagome was moaning and sweating. As soon as her aroused scent hit me, I got hard. (heh heh I'm soooooo winning the evil award)

Aw FUCK!

Kaggie's Dream

I sat at the hot spring by myself thinking about last night. I was sore but spent and happy. Inuyasha can't take a hint.

"_Hey mate, you tired yet?" Inuyasha grinned_

"_You wish!" I shot back_

"_Well then, ready for round 16?"_

_Before I could reply, he swept me into a soul-stirring kiss. He lips then moved to my neck to suckle on it, drawing a moan from me. He moved to my breast, sucking on my nipples until I streamed from the torture. His hands traced a path on my belly, into my crotch. Before I even realized what he was doing, he slipped a finger inside me. I gasped. He then put another finger inside. He kept pumping and before I knew it, I was seeing stars._

End dream

Kagome's View (again)

I woke up, Inuyasha's name on my lips.

"Kami, why does this shit always happen to me?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, I realized a demon was in my room. I turned around.

"Inuyasha!"

I think something was wrong. He was breathing extremely hard and his eyes were darker than usual. Being the retard that I am, I walked up to him and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Are you okay?"

He lifted his head and I gasped. His eyes were heavy with **desire**. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Before I could fully comprehend what was going to happen, Inuyasha kissed me.

He mouth was soft yet firm. He massaged my lips until I opened for him. He plunged his tongue into my moist mouth over and over again until I moaned. Then suddenly, he pulled away.

**BNW** View

"I shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha felt guilty. She is probably freaked out. He started to run down the steps. She caught him before he could go out the door.

"What happened?" Kagome said bitterly, "I'm not as good as Kikyou?"

Inuyasha was stunned. Is that how I make her feel? Great! Now I feel like shit.

Inuyasha looked to be deep thought and Kagome thought he was actually considering who kisses better. So she did what anyone would do. She cried.

Inuyasha was snapped his daze from the smell of tears.

Oh shit, he thought, I made her cry.

"Don't cry Kagome! I still love you more than life itself!"

Kagome was shocked shitless. (haha shitless) (haha shit) (haha doo-doo) (haha diarrhea)

"W- What? Do you mean that?"

Inuyasha didn't realize he spoke out loud but he couldn't avoid it.

"Yes."

"I love you too." Kagome jumped on him.

"Inuyasha? I have a secret."

"What is it?"

She leaned to his ear, making sure her breasts were pressed against his chest. The she whispered, "I'm not as innocent as you think."

Kagome and Inuyasha attacked each other. She tore at his shirt and pants (fire rat robe) and he used a claw to cut her clothes off. Finally, they were naked and free to roam (: wiggles eyebrows: )

Inuyasha kissed a path from her neck to her breasts. He paused for a second, to glace at Kagome's face, and then continue what he was doing. He teased a nipple with his claw until it was hard. Then he sucked. He sucked like a baby, dying from hunger, causing Kagome to cry out in pleasure. He traced her clitoris with his finger and promptly pushed two fingers inside her. Kagome almost bucked off the couch. (that's right ladies and gentlemen! They never made it to the bed)

So tight, he thought, so fucking tight.

He kept pumping and pumping and after about 3 minutes, Kagome had an organism. She saw stars and the ghost of Christmas past. Inuyasha smirked as she tried to calm her breathing. Before he knew it, Kagome turned him on his back and got to work.

She licked at his nipples, enjoying the way he groaned from pleasure. She used her tongue to lick a path down his stomach to his penis (aka dick, crotch, manhood, joystick etc.). She then licked the tip of it for an experiment. Inuyasha moaned. She then put the whole thing in her mouth. She squeezed from the balls to the tip, bringing up some pre-cum. She kept sucking and gently squeezing until Inuyasha was ready to cum. The she stopped.

Inuyasha was in heaven until she stopped.

"Bitch, why'd you stop?" He was practically panting.

She smirked, "I got bored."

Inuyasha quickly rolled her on her back and got between her legs, ready to make the plunge.

"This is going to hurt." He warned her.

She smiled.

"No its not. When we fought that Bear demon, I went in a strange position and it popped."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's good."

And then he sunk in. They both moaned when he got as deep as he could get. She fit him like a glove. He went in and out slowly until Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. Inuyasha lost control and pumped in and out until they reach their peak.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha eventually slipped out of Kagome's body and gathered her next to him.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yea."

Inuyasha had no idea where she was going with this.

"Can you answer a question for me?"

"Ya."

Kagome smiled.

"What made you tell me that you love me today?"

Inuyasha chuckled

"I'll never tell!"

He then picked her up, ran into Kagome's room and locked the door.

There's no need to tell what happened next.

- Brooklyn's Worst Nightmare (duh)

Hahahahahahahah!

I'm finish.

Tell me what you think

By the way, read the mini fic at the bottom

What happened while Inuyasha and Kagome were being naughty children?

Sango wakes up.

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" SLAP

"OW"

"HENTAI!" THUMP

"OW!"

The End

Well, REVIEW and I'LL UPDATE 10 YEARS FASTER!

Kiss! ;-

BTW


End file.
